Love starts with a baby
by guardion5star
Summary: Kim and Jack finally become a couple. They make love to each other and Kim ends up pregnant. The gang will now have to get through school and the black dragons with a pregnant Kim. And Kim isn't sure if Jack will stay with her for much longer. Rated M for one chapter the rest really is a T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Love is finally blooming

**Well everyone I thought I'd do a story on kickin'it. I have deleted my story,our beginning,if any of you are wondering however that is very unlikely since its a shugo chara story and it got no reviews. On the bright side I will be writing another chapter for love complications very soon as I now have a new computer. I have been really wanting to write this. I also changed my avatar to vocaloid. I LOVE VOCALOID!**

Jack POV

I walked into school feeling very excited as today was a very important day. It was Kim's birthday. I was confident (and very nervous) as today I decide I'd admit my feelings to Kim. The ones I had held since I layed eyes on her. As I walked through the hall I saw Kim talking to Grace. I was positive that my heart would leap out of my chest seeing her.

"Hey Jack," Kim said.

"Hey," I replied just managing to get it out.

"Happy Birthday!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks!"

Kim POV

My heart must have stopped beating because the moment my eyes rested on him I couldn't breath. Does love always cause struggling to breath. After he wish me happy birthday he walked away.

"You so like him," I heard Grace whisper.

"Yeah," I mumered not even thinking.

**TIME SKIP- AT THE DOJO AFTER School**

I entered the dojo and then heard a loud shout saying happy birthday. I looked around and saw party decorations everywhere. But most importantly happy faces. Wow that sounds way to cheesy.

"Happy Birthday Kim," Jerry said as he gave me a present.

"Thanks Jerry."

After the party Jack asked if he could take me somewhere. I agreed curiosity was flooding over me. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the road. It seemed forever till he stopped. Surprised by the sudden stop I looked around at our surroundings. Everywhere there was flowers. Lights surround us. It was beautiful. He turned to me a determined look on his face. He took a few breaths and looked me deep in the eye.

Jack POV

Al right I must do it now I thought as I looked into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Kim there is something I have been meaning to tell you. Since the first day I met you, you were my heart, life and soul. I love you and will you be my girlfriend." **(Sorry I know the confession is terrible)**

My mind raced pass a hundred answers she could give me but no of them was the one she gave me. She stroked my cheek and slowly moved her lips to mine. Our lips met brushing against each other. Suddenly I felt hands clinging my hair. I automatically slid my arms around her waist.

Kim POV

We must have continued kissing for about five minutes before Jack's tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted. Suddenly we were lying on the grass our tongues battling for dominance. I pulled back desperate for air and I think at that moment we both realised that in the air was a strong feeling of lust.

** Sorry if it is short the next chapter probally will be longer and sorry if there is grammar mistakes well we'll see you next time WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah I stole Jerry's woooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-oops**

**Sorry everyone for this chapter being late. Well let the next chapter begin. Oh and I keep forgeting to write this I don't own kickin it now matter how many times I wish for it**

Kim pov

This feeling was driving me crazy. I wanted him. So badly. So very badly. I began making out with him like mad. And automatically my hand slowly began undoing his tops buttons. I slid his shirt of and was struggling to keep my eyes of his abs. He had a six-pack which he obviously got from all the karate he did. My hand slid down his perfect chest. He was perfect. He had the perfect chest and personality. How did this not happen any sooner?

Jack pov

I felt Kim's hand on my chest. I felt like I wouldn't live unless I saw her completely naked right now. This feeling made me want to go crazy. To just take her virginity right now. To feel her squirm under me completely naked. I couldn't take it any more.

I ripped of her shirt and grabbed the hook of her bra and took her bra of. I felt like I would go crazy even more if that was possible. I yanked her trousers of her and her underwear soon followed.

Kim pov

I was surprised to see Jack this way. Before I knew it my clothes were off of me. Suddenly I felt desperate to have Jack inside of me. This feeling was so strong and new to me that I found the zippier of Jack's jeans and got them of at record breaking time.

Soon Jack was naked before me. I felt him squeeze my breasts. I gave a moan of pleasure at the feeling. Jack them put a finger inside of me. I moaned his name. I just had to have him inside of me. I then went to jack's dick and began to suck. I heard him moan. I couldn't hold it any more. I needed Jack.

"Jack I need you inside of me," I whispered.

"Are you sure I mean it'll hurt," replied Jack, he was so sweet.

"Yes," I said.

Jack them slowly went inside of me. The pain was horrible. It hurt so badly but I knew if I screamed Jack would stop.

Jack pov

I knew Kim was in pain so I waited for her to adjust. Kim then gave me a thumb sups and I went deeper in. We both moaned each others name over and over again as we felt pleasure. Then I felt Kim cum and I followed a moment later. The pleasure was undiscrivable. I now am finally with Kim. I wanted this to last forever but then I heard my phone beep. I went top get my phone and I heard Kim sigh in disappointment.

"Hello?"  
"Jack? Where are you?," asked Rudy.

"Oh me and Kim are taking a walk."  
"Really? Are you now boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah."  
"YES KICK PREVAILS! Sure took you a long time to confess it has been a few hours since I last saw you."  
"Yeah it did take a while for me to get the courage to confess," well I can't just tell him me and Kim just had sex with no protection. Wait no protection. Oh no. Please don't let this be. What if Kim gets pregnant,what will we do?

"Hey Jack, you just went quiet for a moment,is there something wrong?" asked a very concerned Rudy.

"No not at all,I should take Kim home now see ya," I said.

I walked up to Kim and said that we had to go. She sighed and said she'd only go if I gave her more sex.

"No," I said in a voice that was probably more harsh than I meant it.

"Why? Jack what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well what if you get pregnant?" I asked.

Her face showed that she had now just realised we hadn't used protection.

Kim pov

Suddenly I realised that we hadn't used protection of any sort. I suddenly felt worried that I would become pregnant. I was scared at that point of time. _But you might not_ said a voice in my head and I suddenly could only hear the positive voice in my head.

"I most likely am not," I said. I could tell that Jack was now listening to that positive voice and that he was now probably not so worried any more.

I got up and began to dress myself and Jack followed soon after. We went home after that. I ran upstairs to my room and began texting him

_KIM=ITALICS_

**JACK=BOLD**

_I felt so good_

**Really?  
**_Yeah and I'm glad I lost it with you_

**Yeah me too**

_I love you_

**I love you too**

_Who was it you were on the phone with?  
_**Rudy I only told him that we are now together not that we had sex**

_Well I guess the whole world probably knows we are together now_

**Yeah**

_I'm sleepy now goodnight I wish you were here to make love to me once more before I go to bed_

**Same goodnight**

I fell asleep very soon. Dreaming peacefully. I only wish that my life was as peaceful as the dreams I had tonight as tonight was the night my life changed completely.

**So I think this chapter was longer than my last one and I apologise for gramer/spelling mistakes and I'll see you all next**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS**

**PLEASE KEEP REVEIWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated but its a really busy time for me. First school has started so there is a lot of homework, then its my close cousins birthday and then the next day its mine and my best friends birthday(we also were born at the same hospital and love the same things, weird)then in a few days its my other close cousins birthday then in about a months time its my other best friends birthday. A lot of birthday cake, that is for sure.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'IT!**

**Chapter 2- sick or pregnant**

Kims' pov

I woke up to a noxious feeling. I quickly ran into the bathroom to throw up. I wasn't too surprised about this as there had been a nasty illness spreading around our school. I rember a letter being sent to everyone to warn everyone about this and that about three days of school while taking medicine and plenty of rest should make a quick recovery.

I went downstairs to be greeted by the smell of pancakes. I saw my mother looking at me with concern. I told her I was feeling unwell so she immediately demanded that I stay in bed.

I spent the rest of the day in bed however I surprisingly didn't vomit any more. This made me uneasy. It also didn't help that this was happening again and again.

I went to school with my head in a spin. What if I was...A shiver went down my spine. I was just feeling ill like lots of people in the school. Just like that. I am sick. Nothing else. A voice interrupted me of my thoughts. I turned to see the face I loved. Jack. He stared at me concerned.

I smiled at him and he immediately seemed more calmed.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hi Jack," I smiled at him.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring and the school transformed into a show down. People dashing to about everywhere. I just stood there thinking. I couldn't take it any more.

Soon I was dashing outside, I needed to get to the pharmacy. As I ran in I saw not many people. Phew!

I bought three pregnancy tests then dashed outside again. I quickly dashed to the public toilets and well used them.

15 mins later

I was shocked. All of them said I was pregnant. Me. Pregnant. With who? Wait there is only one person this could...Jack.

How will he react? Will he hate me? Most likely.

**Sorry it is short I have rushed it. Well please review and that. Thank you everyone!**

**Oh I apologise for any grammar mistakes but I have rushed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being slow to update and sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I'm really busy. Which is a very bad excuse so sorry again.**

**I don't own kickin'it **

Kim's pov

This was very shocking. Me pregnant. Panic flooded through me. What to do. What to do. Well the first thing to do would be to tell someone. But who? Jack was an obvious choice however my parents should know or would it be best if I get a close friend to come and help? No. My parents. Yes that would be best. But what will they say. Oh, I'm be paranoid.

I walked through the streets. My head was downs thoughts of what could happen swelled inside me. Soon I was at my place. I knocked on the door, waiting for that moment.

"Darling, your back so soon," said my mother.

I stared in her blue eyes. Happiness gleamed inside. Was this really the best thing to do?

"Hi mum," I whispered.

Suddenly panic arose.

"Oh are you ok? Something wrong?" she began saying at world breaking speed.

"No, well..."  
"Well what!"  
"I'm...pregnant ish, no, wait, yes, hey, no...yes"

My mother gave me a confused look. Soon realisation crossed her face.

"Inside," her voice was harsh and cold.

I stood, staring at my parents. Telling them everything. Both of them were glaring at me, hard and cold.

"How could you!" shouted my father.

My mother was silent. Would they make me have an abortion?  
"Will you make me get rid of it?" I whispered.

They were silent. Tacking in their answer. I ran.

The rain poured down on me has my tears leaked from my eyes. I heard the footsteps of my parents but I ignored them. The sounds of their breaths drew near. I closed my eyes and stepped onto the road. A flashing light was behind me. The end of my life drew near.

**Sorry everyone that the chapter is short but it ****had a bit of tension. I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my laptop is now broken...again. But this new laptop will hopefully last a very long time. Sorry again.**

**I do not own anything I have wrote about. **

**Warning Kim nearly commits suicide**

The car was rushing to me. I knew this was wrong, I was having a baby. Get over it! The moment my mind changed I knew this was wrong. But it was too late. My life was over.

"Kim!" a voice cried.

Soon I felt a warm hand pull me out of the road, just before the car was going to hit me. Of course he would save me. The young hero, Jack, stood before me. A puzzled look was on his face.

"Kim, what was that?" he asked with a very confused yet concerned tone.

"J-Jack," unfortunately my voice had let me down. How was I going to explain what had happened? He probably hated me.

"As long as your ok,I'm ok," he said with a small smile.

This was it. He cared for me so why wouldn't he care for me and the baby?

"Jack, I know you care for me deeply so I want you to know that I am pregnant", I said with confidence.

Shock. That was his first reaction but then that turned to panic.

"W-what? I mean not in a bad way-I love you kim-I'll love you no matter what- but er-is it definitely mine?" he started saying.

Anger filled me. How dare he!

"Jack," I said in my most scariest voice.

Immediately regretting what he had said he began apologise very quickly however I was too filled with rage to notice.

That night I went home glaring furiously

at my parents. I would have argued about the abortion but I'll save that for a rainy day.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Kim," my mothers soft voice whispered.

I didn't reply. They should know I would never reply or talk to them ever again. I heard her sigh then her footsteps getting fainter. As the silence filled my room, a sudden knock smashed it to pieces. Jack suddenly entered.

"Kim," he said softly.

My eyes shot open to see his face right above mine.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said the previous day but I was just nervous. Kim, please allow me to be the father of our child."  
Tears swelled in my eyes. Jack was so sweet.

"Of course Jack,"

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. So kim didn't die. Don't worry everyone Kim will live. Thank you again everyone and the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling. I didn't read through it so there might be a lot of mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but some things have been going on in my life and I've been really busy. Sorry.**

**Thank you to all of the reviews, everyone who has read this story or is going to.**

**I do not own kickin'it or anything that appears in the story. **

**Jack's POV**

It was a relief Kim had forgiven me. She meant a lot to me and without her I just couldn't live. The previous days have been a little odd but we'll manage together.

I was walking down the road when I spotted them. The Black Dragons. They were snickering about something. I wondered what they were talking about so I decided to mess with them. Big mistake.

"Hey half-brain and brainless!" I cried, well more like snickered.

"Hey everyone its Jackie," says one of the members in the group.

"Oh who's Jackie, your sister, no wait you, I forgot your the girl!" I reply back to his comment.

"Sorry we've got to go but we'll see you later," said another member of the group and they left. I snickered obviously have won that competition of rude comments.

"Jack!" cried a soft, beautiful voice.

I turned to see Kim ready to go to school. I smiled gently. She was beautiful.

"Would you like to walk to school with me Kimmy?" I ask her politely.

"Ow!" I cry feeling a sudden pain in my arm.

"Never call me Kimmy," says Kim with a grin on her face. I grin back and we walk to school together but if only we knew of a mysterious man watching us.

"He,he, your in trouble Jack."

**Sorry for the chapter being short. I was in a rush. **


End file.
